How to Liven Up a Cahill Christmas
by Happyzen
Summary: Everybody's bored at the Christmas reunion, so what do they do to have fun? Well they start to tell, well, interesting stories.
1. The Five Dancing Princesses

**How to Liven Up a Cahill Christmas **

**Author's Note: This story doesn't actually have anything to do with Christmas, but I felt like having a story with Christmas in the title. This story sort of sucks, but I was bored. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues, or any fairytale (duh)**

It was seriously awkward. Everybody was just sitting around in silence, not quite knowing not to do.

"How much longer till dinner?" asked a bored Madison

"We haven't even had lunch yet." replied an equally bored Natalie

"Isn't there _something_ we can do, this is the most boring reunion ever. And we're Cahills; nothing we do is ever boring!" said Reagan

"That's not true! I still have nightmares about the museums Amy dragged me to during the Clue Hunt!" yelled Dan

"Oh get over it already will you?" snapped Amy

Once again, the room settled into an awkward silence

"How about we play a game?" asked Ned

"No way dude, we should do something more fun, like karaoke." said Jonah

"Karaoke, are you serious? We should watch a movie or something." said an incredulous Hamilton

"Dan broke the DVD machine." said Amy

"Shit, what should we do then?" asked Hamilton

"I know! We could tell stories!" said Reagan

Ted looked at her in disbelief

"Stories, seriously?" he asked

"Well what else is there to do?" she replied

"I for one, agree with the Holt." said Ian

A chorus of "Yeah, same" was heard from everybody around the room

"So… Who's going first?" asked Amy

"I will!" said Jonah

"Wait, can we do parodies of books or movies? I don't really want to have to invent a story." said Ned

"That sounds reasonable." said Natalie

"Only because neither of you have any creativity!" said Hamilton

"And you do?" asked Sinead

"Point taken, but can Jonah start his story now?" Hamilton asked

"Ok, well, once upon a time, there were five princesses called Amy, Sinead, Natalie, Madison and Reagan. Every night, they lock their bedroom door and go to bed, but their shoes are all worn out. The maids got kind of pissed at having to repair the shoes all the time went to the King and told him about the shoes. King Jonah-"

"You mad yourself king?" asked Ian

"Yeah, so?"

"You do realize that makes Natalie, Amy, Sinead and the Dolts your kids right?" Ian asked with a smirk

Jonah realized that he hadn't quite thought the story through.

"They're not my kids, the old King was my brother and when he died I became king. I then married his wife, so they're sort of my step kids." said Jonah

"As disturbing as it was to be Jonah's daughter, can we please get on with the story?" asked an impatient Amy

"Sure, so King Jonah was confused, but then, he was all like, I know, I'll set up a contest to find out what they're doing! So he went and set up this contest where you had three days and nights to find out what the princesses were up to, if you succeeded, you got to marry one of the girls, if you failed, you'd have your head cut off."

"Seriously? that's sooooo cliché." said Natalie

"Shut up, I'm trying to tell a story. So anyway, a bunch of dudes come and they all fail. But one day, a travelling soldier. Err, who wants to be the soldier?" asked Jonah

After a lot of arguing among the guys, it was decided that Dan would be the soldier (i.e. everybody ganged up on him).

"So Dan saw this poster advertising the contest and he was all like, hell yeah 'm signing up for that, those princesses are hot!"¨

"I would never say that! I'm a ninja, ninjas don't talk about princesses and they don't use the word hot!" cried Dan, whose face was bright red.

"Get over it, anyway, Dan was on his way to the castle when he met this old woman who gave him an invisibility cloak-"  
>"Just like in Harry Potter!" shouted Hamilton<p>

"Err, yeah, so this woman gives him an invisibility cloak and tells him not to eat or drink anything that the princesses give him, and to pretend to be asleep until they leave. Once he gets to the castle, he's shown to his room, and the eldest princess", Jonah paused as he tried to remember who was the oldest out of all the girls, "Amy, gave him a cup of wine, but Dan remembered the advice the old woman had given him and threw the wine away secretly and pretended to fall asleep. The princesses think that Dan is asleep, so they put on party dresses and go through this trapdoor they have in their room. Dan hears them so he puts on his invisibility cloak and follows them out. By accident, he steps on the youngest girl, Natalie's dress, but when Natalie tries to tell her sisters that something is wrong, her other sisters just think that's she overexcited."

"We are not that stupid!" said Sinead

"Yeah, stop making us up to be bimbos!" said Madison

"What do you want me to do?" asked Jonah

"First of all, make us less stupid and second of all, do I have to marry Daniel at the end of this story?" asked Natalie

"It's Dan, D-A-N, not Daniel!" yelled Dan

"Shut up Dan, but yeah, make us cool or something." said Reagan

"Kay, sure, I guess this story isn't going to be quite what I thought it was going to be. But once the girls got to the party, they realized their sister might not have been overexcited, and that maybe there was somebody there. So Madison and Reagan, who were the most violent", he paused receiving glares from the two girls, "and the most expertly trained in karate were all like 'Hi-yah!' and beat Dan up."

"Hey!" said Dan

"Oh shut up Daniel, Jonah can't make everyone happy you know."

"Yeah Dan, the Cobra's right. And after Dan had been beaten up, the King realized that he didn't have to know every detail of his daughter's lives, so he let Dan go free, let the princesses carry on dancing and told the maids to stop complaining about his step-kids shoes. So they all lived happily ever after, the end." said Jonah

"Thanks for finishing the story like that Jonah." said Sinead

"You're welcome, but I'd like a reward for it." said Jonah mysteriously

"What kind of reward?" asked Sinead innocently. Everybody face palmed themselves, Sinead had to be the only person in the room who had no idea where this was going.

"A kiss." said Jonah

"No way!" screamed Sinead. She looked to see everybody laughing at her

"Fail dude!" shouted Hamilton

"Why's everybody laughing?" asked Sinead, Hamilton realized how cute Sinead looked when she was confused.

"Cos you're the only one who didn't get that Jonah wanted to kiss you!" said Amy inbetween bursts of laughter

Sinead felt stupid, even _Amy _had seen what had been coming.

"Don't feel too bad Sinead." said Hamilton sympathetically

"Who wants to go next?"

**Who do you want to tell the story and what story do you want to hear? Also, can somebody come up with an OC for Jonah? I'm a Hamead shipper. **


	2. The Princess and the Frog

**How to Liven Up a Cahill Christmas**

**Author's Note: Thank you to:**

**Daughter of Oceanus**

**crankybay **

**cordergirl398 (I used your idea for this story)**

**Medina ( me too, I was planning on making a sort of love triangle with Hamilton, Sinead and Jonah)**

**Rouma Hasitt (I'm thinking of using your idea for the next chapter)**

**booklover 1209 (an OC is an original character)**

**for reviewing my story and thank you to: CheeesLuva, gabbie519, luma1002 and booklover1209 for adding my story to Story Alerts or Favorites. (Sorry if I forgot someone)**

**And for the people who won't read the AN at the bottom: I'm going to finish this story at Christmas (because of the title) and I was wondering if I should do a sequel?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues (I wish I did though) or the Princess and the Frog.**

_Previously:_

"_So who wants to go next?"_

"I will." said Dan

"Oh no!" said the two sets of twins

Hamilton who was a little less reserved said what everybody else was thinking: "Crap."

But it was clear to everybody that Amy was the most worried. Her delusional brother was telling the next story, it was obviously going to embarrass her in some way and it would include ninjas; in other words: a recipe for disaster.

"Once upon a time, there was a nerdy princess called Amy."

Amy cursed, she was right, but how was Dan going to embarrass her?

"She was reading _A History of Doorknobs_ when she dropped it in the family's pool. And before you go and tell me that you wouldn't be that stupid, just remember, it's not really Amy, it's just a princess who happens to be called that." said Dan, who was determined that his story wasn't going to turn out like Jonah's.

"Yeah right." said Natalie "A coincidence? You're just going to embarrass Amy in some way."

"No shit Sherlock." muttered Jonah

"Could you guys just let me carry on with my story? So Amy was crying because her precious book was in the pool and she was afraid of water so she couldn't just go get it. But then, a frog came to her and said 'I'll get your book back for you if you give me a reward for it.' in a British accent."

"Before you continue with your err, wonderful story, can you explain two things to me: One, why is the frog speaking and two: why did you make Ian the frog?" said Sinead

"Yeah, Ian's not a frog!" said Ted

"Thank you." said Ian whose face was bright red with embarrassment. Why did this have to happen, and in front of Amy of all people? God he hated Daniel…

"Yeah, Ted's right, he's a cobra!" said Reagan

Everybody watched in amusement as Ian's face turned a shade redder.

"Now we're done embarrassing Ian, can I please continue with my story?" asked Dan, a trademark Kabra smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't ask permission, just continue Daniel." said Natalie

"It's Dan, not Daniel, but where was I? Oh yeah, the princess who just happens to be called Amy, said 'I'll do anything, just please give me my book back!' and so the frog dived into the pool and fetched the book for her. Then the frog was like 'what about my reward?' and Amy said 'what reward do you want?' and the frog replied:"

"A kiss!" screamed everybody except for Jonah and Ian, who were trying to stay unnoticed.

"How did you know? I wasn't trying to make fun of Jonah or anything? Anyway, the princess hit the frog with the book and went home. The End." said Dan

"Sorry to have to break this to you buddy, but your story sucked." said Hamilton

"Yeah, and why'd you put Amy and Ian together anyway?" asked Madison

"Didn't you know?" Dan exclaimed with fake innocence, "They totally hooked up in Korea during the Clue Hunt!"

Everybody, except for Ian, Natalie, Amy and Sinead **(AN: She's friends with Amy, she'd probably know about that)**gasped.

"You two got together in Korea?" asked a shocked Jonah

Natalie, who had decided to join in the fun answered:

"Totally, they were like, constantly making out in Uncle Alistair's garden."

More gasps came from around the room. In fact, everybody was so shocked, that nobody noticed that Amy and Ian had left the room.

"This has to be the most embarrassing day of my life." said Ian, who was trying to ignore the gasps of horror and the laughs of Dan and Natalie coming from the room they had just left.

"Me too, although probably not the most embarrassing, but definitely in the top ten somewhere." said Amy

"We have to get back at them somehow." said Ian

"Yeah, but how?" asked Amy

"I've got a plan" said Ian

After a while, people had begun to notice that Amy and Ian's absence.

"Where are they?" asked Sinead

"Don't worry, they probably just got embarrassed and left." said Dan

But after ten more minutes of waiting, they still hadn't appeared.

"We should go look for them." said Hamilton

"I'll come with you." said Dan

"Me too." said Natalie.

Everyone looked at her in surprise, Natalie Kabra, offering to help someone?

"What? He's my brother!" she said

The three of them went down the stairs and started to make their way to the library.

"Whenever my sister gets embarrassed, she goes to the library." said Dan confidently

"And my brother, like the lovesick fool he is probably followed her."

_Lovesick fool? , _Thought Hamilton, _Over Amy?_

Hamilton had been trailing behind the absentees' siblings and was surprised when he heard a girlish, high-pitched scream.

"Natalie, what's wrong?" he asked, he hadn't even known the Cobras screamed

"That wasn't me, it was Dan, but believe me I'm screaming on the inside." shrieked Natalie

_What was so scary inside that library_, he wondered.

He poked his head through the door and saw one of the most disturbing things he had ever seen in his life:

Ian and Amy making out.

He ran back to the living room in horror, followed closely by Dan and Natalie.

Once they were sure that they had gone, Amy and Ian laughed.

"That was sooooo funny, did you see the expressions on their faces!" said Amy in between bursts of laughter

"I know, it was hilarious!" said Ian

"We should do that again sometime." said Amy once she had finished laughing

"What love, pranking Dan and Natalie or snogging?" he asked

"Don't call me love! But I was thinking that we could do a little bit of both."

Ian looked at Amy in surprise.

"Love, do you even know what snogging is?" he asked

"Yeah, isn't it like another word for making fun of people?"

"Err no, it's what you Americans call making out."

"Oh." Amy blushed, "Then yeah, I'd like to do a bit of both."

Ian was surprised, "Amy, what have you been smoking? I left you in a cave to die in Korea, I almost fed you to sharks in Australia, I-"

"Oh shut up Ian, I've forgiven you for that." said Amy before she kissed Ian again.

"Where's Amy and Ian?" asked Sinead worriedly

"Were they kidnapped by Vespers or something?" asked Ned seeing Hamilton, Natalie and Dan's pale faces

"No, something worse." Dan managed to choke out

"What did we miss?" asked Amy brightly

"Oh, nothing where were you by the way?" asked Madison

"In the library." said Ian. That's when everybody noticed Amy's hand in his.

_A bit later, once people had accepted Amian_

__"So who wants to go next?"

**So any more story requests? I'll try and do a Hamead or Teagan story next chapter. I'm going to stop this story after Christmas, after all it is called How to Liven Up a Cahill Christmas, but if people want me to, I might do a sequel.**


	3. The Nutcracker

**How to Liven Up a Cahill Christmas**

**Author's Note: THIS CHAPTER IS MORE SERIOUS THAN THE OTHERS! Had to capitalize that so that the lazy people who don't bother reading the ANs (a.k.a me) understand that this chapter isn't very funny.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own the 39 Clues and the Nutcracker? (The correct answer is no)**

_Previously:_

"_So who wants to go next?"_

"I'll go next." said Sinead Starling

"Do you even know any fairytales?" asked Madison Holt

"Duh, everybody does, and Holt, if you know fairytales, I'm pretty sure that I will." she replied

"Can you please stop interrogating my sister Madison?" asked Ned

"Sure." said Madison after a few moments of hesitation

"So once upon a time, it was Christmas Eve at the Holt home, the children of the family Reagan, Madison and Hamilton were having a super time playing ice hockey inside."

"They were playing ice hockey inside?" asked a dubious Ted "I know that all the Dolts do is play sports, but seriously, ice hockey?

"Yes they were playing ice hockey inside, but anyway, their godfather; Alistair Oh arrived at the party. He was an amazing inventor and toymaker and he became the life of the party as he brought out two life size dolls-"

"Life size dolls, creepy." said Dan

"Anyways, when all the other guests had left, the kids started to open their presents, Alistair gave the dolls to Reagan and Madison. But Reagan's doll, a nutcracker, was slightly nicer than Madison's, so in a fit of jealous rage, she broke it. Alistair Oh, 'fixed' it with a handkerchief, but it didn't look quite as nice as it did before. After a while, they had to go to bed, but Reagan was worried about her nutcracker, so she snuck down at night to see him, and fell asleep holding him."

"Does this story have any action in it?" asked Madison

"You don't know what this story is?" asked a horrified and shocked Jonah

"No, should I?" replied Madison

"Yes, it's the nutcracker you idiot! _Everybody_ knows the story of the nutcracker!" he shouted

"Did you just yell at me?" asked Madison in a deceivingly calm voice

"No!" said Reagan and Hamilton, who knew what happened when Madison got mad

"Before Madison beats up Jonah, I'll continue my story. So when the clock struck midnight, Reagan suddenly started to shrink, and all the toys, including her nutcracker, came to life. The room was then filled with mice, and their leader, the terrifying Mouse King started to fight the Nutcracker. Despite the army of toy soldiers that were helping him, the Nutcracker was losing badly. So Reagan threw a baseball bat at the Mouse King and killed him." said Sinead 

"Hey! She doesn't throw a bat, she throws a slipper at the Mouse King!" said Jonah, who didn't want the story of the ballet, which had been created by a Janus, to be ruined.

"Do you really think that a slipper could kill?" asked Hamilton, defending Sinead

"Well technically, you could kill someone with a slipper if you dropped it off the Eiffel Tower or something." said Jonah

"Yeah, true, but in Sinead's version of the story, she throws the baseball bat at the Mouse King from across the room, _that _I can understand would kill, but a slipper?" said Hamilton

"It's sort of funny watching those guys argue over Sinead's story. And you know that Hamilton's only defending her because he likes her." whispered Amy to Ian

"He likes her?" Ian whispered back

"Yeah, didn't you know that? Jonah likes her too, next thing you know, they'll be a huge fight over her." said Amy

"That would be fun to watch, but I'm so glad you broke up with that Alan character, but if you hadn't, I would still fight for you." replied Ian

"You're so sweet."

"That has to be the first time anybody's said that to me." said Ian

"Well it won't be the last." Amy replied, smiling

"Look, you don't believe that a slipper, even one thrown by a Holt, won't kill? Well Sinead, hand over one of your slippers, I'll go to the other side of the room and throw it at his head." said Hamilton

"I'd rather you didn't Hamilton, just let me continue the story. So then, the nutcracker turned into a prince. 'Hey', he said, 'I'm prince Ted, thanks for saving me from the Mouse King.'" said Sinead, who attempted to mimic Ted's voice, needless to say, mimicking voices was not one of her many talents.

"Hey! That sounded nothing like me!" retorted an indignant Ted

"Just pretend it did Starling, anyways, the real question is, why did Sinead put Ted and Reagan together?" asked Natalie

"Ted, we should probably just tell them." said Reagan

"No, your brother and sister will beat me up, I'm weak, I'm a nerd and I'm blind, I'm practically the definition of an easy target." Ted replied

"Tell us what?" asked Dan who always enjoyed causing trouble

"And why would I beat you up? I wouldn't beat you up unless you were dating one of my sisters or something, but you, dating one of my sisters, that's ridiculous!" said Hamilton before bursting into laughter.

He was soon joined by everybody else, an Ekat and a Tomas dating? Everyone continued laughing until they heard Ted mutter: "Told you so Reagan."

That shocked everyone into silence, even Amy and Ian, who weren't a _traditional_ couple **(AN: As in he's a Lucian, who plots and schemes and poisons people and she's a Madrigal, who promotes peace)**.

"You-you-you're g-g-going out with the Ekat?" asked Hamilton, sounding a bit like Amy

"Yes I am, and his name is Ted, not the Ekat. And what are you so shocked about anyways Hamilton? I know who you like!" said Reagan

"Wait, how do you know who I like?" asked a bewildered Hamilton

"You talk in your sleep Ham." said Madison

"I don't!" he replied

"Yes you do Hamilton, and I know who you like too, and you stay away from her, you've already hurt her enough!" said Ted

"Wait a minute Ted, how do you know who Hamilton likes?" asked Jonah

"I was visiting Reagan and Hamilton was asleep on the couch and I heard him talk about who he likes!" replied Ted

"But Ted, why does Hamilton have to stay away from the girl he likes? Shouldn't he ask her out?" asked Amy, who was wondering who Hamilton liked

"I would ask her out, but Ted's right, I've hurt her too much and she'd say no." replied a blushing Hamilton

"How could a girl say no to you?" asked Sinead

"Err, Sinead, do you actually mean what you just said or are you-" asked Dan

"No, I'm not crazy or high but Hamilton, you're the quarterback of the football team, you're awesome at every sport, you might not be the smartest person ever but you're sweet, you're hot-" Sinead stopped midsentence realizing what she had just said

"Sinead, do you mean what you just said?" asked Hamilton

"Well, yes, err, I mean no, but yes but. This is so frustrating!" shouted Sinead as she ran through the door.

"I guess that we're not going to hear the end of this story." said Dan

"Yeah, I guess so too, but wasn't that amusing." said Natalie

"Nat, don't laugh at other people's pain!" chided Ian

"Shut up brother or I'll tell the orphan your most embarrassing secrets." replied Natalie

"Nat? That's your nickname? That's what I'm calling you from now on." announced Dan

"Daniel, don't!" she cried

"Well Nat, if you stop calling me Daniel, I'll call you Natalie."

"Awww, aren't you two cute together." cooed Amy

"What? No! Ninjas don't like Cobras!" Dan screamed before running out the door.

"With him gone, who wants to go next?" asked Jonah


	4. Cinderella, otherwise known as Natalie

**How to Liven Up a Cahill Family Reunion**

**Author's Note: Thank you to everybody who reviewed and who added this story (and my other one, even though thatonechickMR is now writing it) to their Alerts/Favorite Stories and Authors List. I'm going to finish this story tomorrow, because I don't think that I'll have time on Christmas day to write. But next chapter will be more of an epilogue. But I'll do a sequel, I'll call it either A Cahill Christmas: The Aftermath or Countdown to New Year's Eve, which one sounds better?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues or Cinderella (that should be clear by now)**

_Previously:_

"_With him gone, who wants to go next?"_

"I guess I can give it a shot." said Hamilton

"You want to have a go Ham?" asked Madison

"Yeah, the only fairytale you know is Cinderella, and that's only because you watched the movie, but you fell asleep half way through." added Reagan

"Seriously?" asked Ted, who was trying to hide his giggles

"Well, err, yeah, but I can make it up as I go along." said Hamilton

"That might be a little enthusiastic." said Amy

"I agree with you love, but remember Dan and Jonah's stories?" asked Ian

"I guess when you put it like that, Hamilton's story could be one of the best." said Ned

"Yeah, Dan's story sucked, Sinead never finished her story and Jonah's was average." said Natalie

"Where is Sinead by the way?" asked Jonah

"Probably in her room, that's where she goes when she's upset." said Amy, glaring at Hamilton

"Hey, what did I do?" asked Hamilton once he had noticed Amy's glares

"You should've chased after her!" she snapped

"Why?" asked a confused Hamilton

"Dude, you always, always chase after the girl." said Jonah

"You've been in too many movies Jonah." he replied

"Look, even I know you have to chase after the girl, not just sit there and watch her leave!" said an incredulous Ian

"Yes, but you're romantic." said Amy, "Unlike _him_." she spat distastefully

"You're too sweet love." Ian said before kissing Amy

"Ewwww!" said Madison and Reagan simultaneously

"PDA bros, PDA." said a disgusted Jonah

"Brother, I think that I'm scarred for life." said an equally disgusted Natalie

"So who's telling the next story?" asked an unsuspecting Dan, who had just walked into the room with his hand in a bag of crisps

He soon noticed Amy and Ian kissing.

"AMY! STOP KISSING THE COBRA THIS INSTANT!" he screamed

A very confused Amy looked up.

"Oh, it's you. Can you get everybody a packet of chips?" she asked

"No, go get your own!" he replied

"But Daniel, I'm hungry." said Natalie, looking up at Dan and batting her eyelashes

"Too bad Nat, and is there something wrong with your eyes?" he asked

"You have to be the only thirteen year old guy that doesn't know what flirting is." she muttered

"Umm, now that we've sorted out, our err issues, can Hamilton start his story?" asked Jonah

"Good point Jonah. So once upon a time, there was this girl, whose father remarried this woman with two children. She seemed really nice, but then, her father died, and then she turned into a bitch. The Stepmom turned into a bitch that is, not-"Hamilton paused realizing he hadn't made anybody the main character. He decided to take Jonah's approach.

"Who wants to be Cinderella?" he asked

"I'll be Cinderella!" shouted Natalie excitedly

"You do realize that Cinderella was a maid right?" asked Madison

"Duh, but she becomes a princess in the end!" Natalie replied

"Some things never change." said Dan shaking his head

"Oh, and who wants to be Natalie's step sisters?" Hamilton asked

There was an awkward silence until Amy spoke.

"I'll be her one of her stepsisters." volunteered Amy

"Yeah same." said Reagan

"And who should I put as the evil stepmother?" Hamilton asked

"Isabel?" asked Ian

"Ok, so basically Natalie had to become a servant for her evil stepmother Isabel and her step-daughters Amy and Reagan." said Hamilton "Wow, I didn't think that I would ever say that!"

"We didn't either, but its past lunchtime, I'm hungry and you haven't even gotten halfway through the story!" snapped Natalie

"Stop whining Nat." said Dan, who didn't seem to miss an opportunity to irritate 'Nat'.

"Shut up both of you. One day, the family got an invitation to a ball hosted by the king and queen to find their son a wife. It said on the invitation that the whole family was invited, so Natalie asked if she could go to. Obviously her step-family said that she could only go if she finished her chores. Natalie helped her family get ready for the ball, but she hadn't finished her chores. She was crying about it, when this punk rock fairy godmother came and said 'why you crying?' Natalie was surprised and asked who this person was, the punk answered that her name was Nellie and that she was her fairy godmother." said Hamilton

"Well, why did you stop?" asked Natalie "I haven't met the prince yet!"

"I don't know the rest of the story." he replied

"You don't know the rest of the story? You don't know the rest? But I need to meet the prince!" Natalie screeched

"Calm down Natalie." said Ian

"I'll continue the story." said Amy

"Ok, but make sure that I meet my prince!" Natalie said

"Don't worry Natalie. So basically, Natalie got turned into a princess by Nellie. She then went to the ball where she met the prince Dan-"but before she could finish Amy was interrupted

"Then ninjas attacked and nobody was ever seen alive again! The end." finished Dan

"I never got to be a princess!" screamed Natalie

Everybody started laughing at Natalie's outburst, but they all stopped after hearing one person's peculiar laugh.

Amy hadn't realized everybody, including Ian, was now staring at her. She just kept on laughing her weird laugh. But Amy wasn't stupid, she soon realized people were staring at her.

"Why are you all staring at me?" she asked

"It's your laugh love." said Ian

"My laugh? What's wrong with my laugh?" she asked

"Everything." said Dan before bursting into laughter

"Nothing's wrong with my laugh, tell them Dan, your my brother, and you've never told me that my laugh is weird." said Amy

"I wouldn't call that conclusive proof." said Ned

"Well neither has Nellie." she said

"Well maybe she didn't want to hurt your feelings, but your laugh is seriously weird Amy." said Ted

"You mean", said Amy who was struggling not to cry, "that I've been living a lie my entire life?"

"Yes." replied Dan solemnly

"But how come I didn't notice your laugh after pranking Daniel and Natalie?" asked Ian

"You were probably too busy thinking about snogging her to notice." said Natalie

"Hamilton?" asked Reagan

"What?" he asked

"Your story was probably the worst." she replied

"So what time is it now?" asked Jonah

Ned consulted his watch, "lunch time."

_After lunch:_

"So who wants to go next, I think next story should be the last."

**I'll do a sequel, I'll call it either A Cahill Christmas: The Aftermath or Countdown to New Year's Eve, which one sounds better? (This is for the lazy people that didn't read the top AN).**

**Oh, and which story was the worst? Take the poll on my profile.**


	5. The End

**How to Liven Up a Cahill Christmas**

**Author's Note: This time, the long AN is at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues, Beauty and the Beast and sappy endings**

_Previously:_

"_So who wants to go next, I think next story should be the last."_

"I'll go next." said Ted

"So what story are you going to tell?" asked Reagan

"I was thinking that I would either do Beauty and the Beast or a Christmas carol, which one should I do?" he asked

"Beauty and the Beast!" said Amy, Natalie, Ned, Jonah and Reagan

"No, you should do a Christmas Carol!" said Ian, Dan, Hamilton and Madison.

"Well majority rules, I'll do Beauty and the Beast." said Ted

"Once upon a time, there was a vain prince who-"Ted was interrupted by Hamilton

"You continue with the story, I'm going to talk to Sinead." said Hamilton, who had thought long and hard about what Ian and Jonah had said, and had decided to go and see how Sinead was.

Hamilton left the room and closed the door behind him, he heard his name before leaving, but he decided that they were probably just talking about him and Sinead.

As he searched for her room, he thought about when he had first started to notice Sinead as more than an Ekat and his competitor in the 39 Clues. It was at a family reunion, he had gone to say hi to her, and had been shocked by her beauty, her long auburn hair and her intelligent hazel eyes. But it wasn't only her looks that he liked, she was also funny, smart….

So he was doing what Ian and Jonah had said to do: he was chasing after the girl.

He finally came to her room and knocked on her door.

"Sinead, you in there?" he asked

He heard a muffled yes from the room and steadied himself and entered the room.

Sinead hadn't thought that Hamilton would come and see her. After her embarrassing confession, she had run to her room immediately. She had given up hope that he would come and talk to her, but here he was now.

"Hamilton, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I just need to know if you meant what you said, you know, before you ran out." he stammered

"What did I say?" she asked

"You know, that I was sweet, really good at sports and…err, that I was hot." he said, turning red

"Err, yes." she answered, her cheeks also turning red.

"And I also wanted to apologize, I know that it's much too late, and that you probably hate me even if I am hot, sweet and good at sport. I'm sorry for causing Ted's blindness, and Ned's partial deafness. I'm sorry for your scars, I'm sorry that Ted can't draw anymore. And I wish that I had a chance to go back and stop my family from ever building the bomb in the first place."

Sinead was stunned by his apology, she hadn't expected it, but it was a pleasant surprise.

"I forgive you." she said

Hamilton's eyes widened in surprise and he smiled.

"Come on, we should go back upstairs. We're missing Ted's story." he said

"What is it?" she asked following him out of her room

"Beauty and the Beast." he replied

Suddenly Sinead noticed something.

"Hamilton look up." she said

"Why?" he asked, but did as he was asked

"Mistletoe." she said

"Well, we should stick to tradition shouldn't we?" asked Hamilton with a smile, before leaning in to kiss Sinead.

"So the beast turned into a prince and said 'I am prince Hamilton, a witch put a curse on me as I was a greedy man, but now because of you Sinead, I am human again.' Sinead was understandably shocked but when he proposed, she accepted with glee. Sinead and Hamilton lived happily ever after." finished Ted

Midway through, Sinead and Hamilton had come up.

"Nice story Ted." said Sinead

"You're welcome." he replied

"I see that the advice Jonah and I gave you paid off." said Ian noticing that Sinead and Hamilton had blushed after hearing the story.

"What advice?" asked Sinead suspiciously

"They said that the guy always has to chase after the girl." Hamilton said

"Well, I'm glad you followed that advice." said Sinead smiling up at Hamilton

"Me too." he said

"Awww" said all of the girls in the room (excluding Madison)

"Ewww" said Dan and Madison

"Shut up Daniel." said Natalie

"Shut up Nat." said Dan

"Can I tell one last story?" asked Reagan

"I don't see anything wrong with it, we've still got ten minutes till we have to be downstairs to open our presents." said Amy

A chorus of people agreeing with Amy was heard around the room

"Ok, so once upon a time, there were eleven seriously bored kids. So they decided to tell stories. At the end of the first story, one of the guys tried to kiss the girl he liked, and failed miserably. The next story was the worst-"

"Not true!" shouted Dan

"Shut up Daniel!" Natalie shouted back

"But the guy who had told the story had embarrassed his sister and another guy in his story, so they plotted revenge. After they had gotten revenge, and after a misunderstanding over the English vocabulary, they ended up going out."

Amy and Ian smiled at each other

"The third story started out well, except for a fight over whether a slipper could kill. But then, everybody found out that a girl and a guy, the brother of the girl telling the story, had been secretly going out. This led to a conversation about who this other guy liked, but he said that the girl he liked would never go out with him. However, the girl who was telling the story blurted out that she thought any girl who turned him down was an idiot as he was 'sweet, athletic and hot' she then ran out of the room in embarrassment. But the guy didn't chase after her."

"I just realized how sappy this entire story telling thing has been." said Dan

"Same here bro." said Jonah

"Anyways, the same guy who didn't chase after the girl decided to tell the next story. Before he got started he got advice from two other guys to always chase after the girl. The story ended up a fail as the guy telling it had only watched half of the movie, and other people added bits and it ended up completely shit. They then discovered that this girl, who was the sister of the guy who had embarrassed her and another guy, had a weird laugh. Then they all, except for the girl who had ran out because she had blurted out something embarrassing, went to eat lunch."

"It would probably be easier to use our names." noted Ian

"I know, but it sounds better this way. So then the guy who had been dating the girl secretly decided to tell the next story. But before he started, the guy who didn't chase after the girl went to apologize to the girl. They then both came back, with the guy's arm around her waist. The story then finished and another story was told. They then went and opened their presents. They all agreed that this had been the awesomest Christmas ever. The End"

"How do you know that we're going to call this the best Christmas ever?" asked Dan

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Natalie

"I guess you're right." he said

"Kiddos! You can come down now!" shouted Nellie from downstairs

They all scrambled down the stairs thinking about what Reagan had said.

"This really is the best Christmas ever." said Amy before slipping her hand into Ian's. They then followed everyone else downstairs.

**The End**

**AN: I'm finished! This is the first story that I have ever finished on FanFiction and it was awesome to write! Thank you to everybody who reviewed, added this story to their Favourites, added this story to Story Alert or added me to Favourite Author.**

**Bad news though, I can't do a sequel, there's no internet where I'm going on holidays. But when I get back I'll start another story (I will finish this one as well unlike Cahill Family Reunion).**

**Very sappy ending I know, but I enjoy sappy endings, I hope you liked it too!**

**Look out for my new story in January, until then: Merry Christmas and Happy New Years'!**


	6. I relaized something rather disturbing

**How to Liven Up a Cahill Christmas**

I just realized something that I was incredibly stupid not to realize before. This realization makes certain things in the story a bit weird…

The Starling twins are all 2 years older than Amy! And I put Ted and Reagan together…

So for the sake of the story being less weird, let's just say that all the Cahill kids are older, so that the age difference isn't as bad.

Sorry if you were disturbed by this story,

Happyzen


End file.
